


当忍界大佬来帮打灭霸

by himeno765



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Infinity War, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 如题，脑洞；剧毒慎用。无限战争基本是电影剧情，但是我没写变成灰那一段，我这个设定是主要角色基本生还没变灰，然后显然叉男那边的英雄也来了好几个。其余看脑洞发展。不知为啥佐鸣本来想一笔带过结果就……色情暴力。都怪鸣人太骚（不





	当忍界大佬来帮打灭霸

“Look, 很明显这个情况我们应付不了。虽然我一向很乐意宣称我们是地表最强的英雄，是守护世界的复仇者，基本没有我们搞不定的事儿——起码我是这么看我自己的——但事实是，我们搞不赢这件事。我们搞不定Thanos. ” Tony深吸了一口气，把手遮在眼睛上又很快拿下来，郑重地放在会议桌上的同时缓慢地说出后面一句话，掷地有声：“我们需要帮助。任何能获得的帮助。”

“所以让我重复一遍，你觉得从地球另一端引过来一群不讲英语、主要靠互相扔小飞镖来战斗的亚洲人就是现在我们能想到的最佳帮助。”一向和他意见相近、起码是关键时刻互撑台面的好哥们Rhodes，现在却成了对他的提议最质疑的一个。空军上校把手掌张开朝Tony的方向按过去，这以及瞪圆的眼睛都强烈表达着他对这个想法的整体不信任。“我只是在试着确定我们的理解还算基本同步。”

“……不是小飞镖，是‘忍具’。”猎鹰在他反应过来之前就飞快补充道。在他意识到大家的疑惑或埋怨的眼光立刻都聚焦到自己身上时不得不解释道：“我看漫画。”然后又为了自己的形象加了一句：“你们休息的时候真应该也看看，那些家伙知道该怎么打架。”

“打架？不好意思，你或许忘记了，亲爱的战友，灭霸不打架。”黑寡妇冷笑了一下，盯着猎鹰，责备的眼光也没放过Tony：“他有一只该死的万能手套，上面有六块了不起的宝石，而格斗技巧应该是现在离我们最远的一个问题。”

在猎鹰表示认同地抬抬眉、举起双手之前，班纳博士飞快地补充了一点：“你忘了提戏服。那些伙计有正儿八经的角色戏服，我是说，像罗马士兵那种。”

“Oh……”现在除了猎鹰一人看起来很赞同地使劲点头之外，其他人都扶起了额头。

“听着，我充分了解现在我们、整个九界面临的问题都很严重，但我们真的不需要一群扔小刀玩cosplay的古战士来帮忙。”Thor充满雄性魅力的声音不管作出什么发言都显得很有分量。而星爵只是翻了个白眼：“你倒说得轻松。”

“哦，那提醒我一下，你套在脸上的那玩意是啥，美容面膜么？”

“为什么你说这句话的时候要看我？”死侍像被咬了一口似的皱起眉，朝着Thor大声说：“它们能帮助滋润面部肌肤！”

“戏剧皇后们，能稍微注意下吗？”Tony实在是控制不住讥讽，而几乎他刚一说完完美的队长——即使络腮胡也不过是给这完美加了个HDR滤镜——Steve Rogers先生就拉住了他的胳膊：“Tony，注意语言。”

在之后的万分之一秒里亿万富翁花花公子设法和Bruce交换了一个愤怒的眼神，而后者作为（被迫）倾听了他整个情感经历的好基友回馈了一份“就是，真过分”的无言的义愤填膺。然后Tony就飞快地把手抽回去，稍微朝远离Steve的方向后退了一步，低声说：“Wow，就像过去一样呢，队长阁下。”

再也无法忍受这种儿童剧，一直坐在会议桌中间座位上的Strange博士站了起来，“Ok，好的，我很享受这些富有建设性的讨论，真的受益匪浅。”在他开始说话的时候，闹哄哄的复仇者们都安静了下来，好像这些头脑灵光的成熟人士也突然意识到了事情的发展，以及Strange接下来的建议的必要性。“但请不要忘了，这件事的底线就是，像Tony说的那样，我们需要一切我们能获得的帮助。而忍者们，不管听起来离我们有多遥远，都是眼下最好的赌注了。”

短暂的沉默，偌大的会议室此刻竟显得令人窒息般地拥挤。衣衫褴褛、刚从战场上死里逃生回来的复仇者们此时的眼神却都炯炯发光，每张脸庞上各怀愁思，却都或多或少燃烧着同样的情感：是希望，也是孤注一掷、拼死前行的决心。他们互相望着，然后又望向地球的Socerer Supreme*. 

“姑且就按你说的行动，我们该怎么找到这些人？他们不是在一个平行宇宙里吗？”美国队长提出了最实际的战略问题。

 

“我们可能有个办法。”从大厅门口传来一个有些虚弱，却又坚定无比的年轻声音。金属轮椅缓慢转动，X教授出现在其他超能英雄面前，微微点头向大家致意。而跟在他身后寸步不离的那个穿着高领毛衣、头发一丝不苟地拢在脑后的高个男人，则让钢铁侠和美国队长一同皱起了眉头。

（*：至尊法师，我不知为什么觉得这么写就更有威慑力）

 

 

 

与此同时，忍界第四次大战方才结束一个月。鸣人刚刚出院，托仙人体和小樱与纲手婆婆精湛医术的福，义肢已经能基本自如的活动，他把东西放到家里后也不打算再作整顿，准备马上去看佐助。听说他的审讯这几天也结束了，如果健康检查完毕，按鸣人的判断那小子八成又要急着跑出去“赎罪”了。这次他不打算去阻拦，因为二人在终末之谷一役交心后，佐助那贯彻了人生的黑暗与歉疚总算也让他彻底了解了。他清楚要去化解这份负担还需要很多时间，而这是头一次，他并不觉得太过担心。鸣人伸出右手，从又积了些灰尘的枕套下面掏出一只护额，它比他自己惯戴的那件要光亮不少，大概是因为太多无眠的孤独夜晚里总被自己拿出来摩挲。那上面横亘的斩痕曾经标志着佐助与他的决裂。鸣人摸着它，心里同这片金属一同慢慢温热起来。起码今后，他能确定佐助会回来了。

嗯，一定要在那家伙走之前去好好和他见一面。

而在木叶村和全忍界最著名的少年英雄急着为下午的约会洗漱穿戴时，他的老师卡卡西躺在自己的单人床上，两眼放空地盯着天花板。这是出院后的第五天了。他并不疲劳，却也不想起来。实际上他并不知道自己想要什么，或者在想什么。带土……

他翻了个身，为即将到来的丢人行为而闭上双眼。然而仍是于事无补，一行眼泪从紧闭的眼角流下，一直流进枕头。接下来还有更多。该死的。三十岁的继任火影把胳膊举过头顶，试图促使这些难堪的液体尽快停止。够了，卡卡西，停下来。他走了，你知道他走了，你也知道谁都没办法改变这些。

就像你知道如果有选择，他根本也不会愿意留下来。

眼泪流得更剧烈了。破了闸的悲伤让他的胸口都开始起伏，于是卡卡西更用力地把手臂环紧，眼前只剩下黑暗。其实他……一直都是有选择的吧。

而自己才是最无能的那个，守在原地，等一个不愿回来的人，十八年。

不是这样的。

停下，停下。停止自我欺骗吧。卡卡西挪动嘴唇，无声地对耳畔还在挣扎的小声音命令道。它是那么可耻，那么该死地充满希望，一如既往。他走了，不会再回来了，这次是真的了。带土……

“不是这样的。”声音变得真实了，是幻觉？还是谁潜入了他的卧室。敌人的间谍？什么敌人？

卡卡西没有把手放下，却在暗中开始凝聚查克拉。他悄悄睁开左眼准备观察，然后才想起那里已不是带土的眼睛。心里一滞。

在他能够跳起来有所动作之前，一只温热的大手搭在了他臂上，掌心有疤痕愈合略微粗糙的质感。

“不是你想的那样，笨卡卡。”上忍僵在了原地，他所有引以为傲的战斗机制都被这可怕的熟悉所冻结。这称呼让他浑身颤抖，他都不敢去分辨那个低低的嗓音，更不敢放下手，于是就任由那只手掌从小臂一路摸到了头顶，纤长有力的指头钻进他的一头银发。是梦吧，如果是的话那就让他不要醒……

随着在头顶小心翼翼的抚摸，那声音突然轻轻地笑出了声：“看来你很不习惯没有我的眼睛呢，木叶的copy忍者。”顿了顿又继续说，“是因为这个才哭吗。”

然后大了一圈的那只手离开了发丝，拉住了他的，以十指交叉、一一贴合的方式，缓慢而又不容置疑地将它拉下来。现在卡卡西别无选择，只能惶恐地大睁着双眼，直面这个太过美好、因而也太过残酷的幻象。也许自己真的该像静音所提示的那样，去见见心理医生了。然而这个念头只存在了一瞬，在卡卡西看见面前景象的一刹那便分崩离析。现在他的眼泪简直像是失控了一样淌个不停，而另外一只光滑了许多的手也便着急着把它们纷纷抹掉。

“卡卡西，我回来了。”带土笑着，笑得并不怎么自然。他明显在为同伴的疯狂流泪而揪心，却又努力克制着不表现得让对方太有压力；他飞快地眨着一对圆圆的黑眼睛，像一个初来别人家的局促客人那样紧张，生怕自己造成了打扰。即使是在奔流的泪水中卡卡西也无法停止注视这双眼睛，它们十数年间不曾变更，依然饱含着男孩时期那份温柔与善良。他的队友，他的伙伴，宇智波带土……

“——！”千言万语哽在喉头，卡卡西唯一能做的只是哭得更凶了，还非常丢人地打了个嗝。二人深情款款的对视被打断了一下，带土像个非常有涵养的成熟绅士那样憋住了嘴边的一丝笑，而这让卡卡西脸噌地一声涨得通红，他赶忙两只手都抓住带土的前襟，然后不由分说地整个人都埋在他胸前。这个未经思考的举动孩子气得可爱，也让本不知该如何举动的对方正好顺水推舟。于是宇智波的男人凑近了些，把那一头柔软漂亮的浅色头毛连同整个上身揽进怀里，然后寻思这样倚在床边多少变扭了些，便干脆一撑长腿，搂着还在抽泣的同伴翻身一同躺在了床上。

嗯，这样倒是方便了许多。这个姿势帮助带土自然而然地把肌肉结实的修长手臂伸展开，一只放在卡卡西颈下，另一只则安抚性地从头到后背来回抚摸。离这么近才发现，这家伙的体质还是像小时候那样差，穿着睡衣躺在被窝里还是偏凉，于是身材健壮了一圈年纪也大上几个月的宇智波觉得义不容辞，伸开了左腿往上一勾，把另一个男人的下半身都圈进自己的怀抱中。

“……？带、带土……”这下被动的那一方总算停止了抽泣，因为实在被二人间突然拉近了许多个分级的接触给吓到了，除去对方突然出现在自己的单人公寓里这件事本身之外。卡卡西从带土喷着热气的发达胸肌前——真是美好啊，比他在战时重逢后短暂的相处间隙里偷偷构想的还要美好一百倍——抬起头来，被揉乱的软毛下是一双疑惑的杏仁眼。他白皙的脸庞因为哭泣和刚才的憋闷而透着红潮，看起来晶粉可爱更胜过甘栗甘的樱花团子，一下就让正往下看的带土呼吸急促了起来。而且，这是有生以来头一次听到木叶的天才忍者打结巴，这种小动物般的懵懂无措与精英形象形成了极大的反差，让黑发的男人内心更加荡漾了，差点痴汉地爆出写轮眼来记录这一番可爱形容。

卡卡西对这一切还未有察觉，只是隐约感觉到对方的心跳加快了，连带着自己仅隔着薄薄的布料紧贴着的身体也发热起来。他情不自禁地把一只手放到带土胸前，触摸感受着那真切的震动与温度。就算是宇智波鼬，也不可能制造出这么逼真细致的幻术。“你……你是真的，你在这里。”他喃喃地说，不知道是在自言自语还是在询问。他的手往下走，然后就环住了带土的腰。手指不小心掀起了衣服的下摆，肌肤相触，卡卡西不能也不想阻止自己往里去摸。细微的汗毛，下面是象征着木叶英雄的疤痕，以及其下远比看起来更美好的、让人面红耳赤的健美肌肉。真好啊，这个人突然从可望不可及的梦境变成现实的了，这是他第一次摸到带土这么私密的地方，两人成年后头一回这样亲密接触，千万种强烈的情绪以及这个熟悉又陌生的男人身上充满雄性魅力又夹杂着阳光下红豆牛奶的甜香的气息抑制了卡卡西全部的理智与质疑。他问不出那一百个他拼命想弄清楚的问题，甚至暂时不再想关心它们。眼下，他只是放纵地在失而复得的同伴怀里调整到最舒服的姿势，完全放松下来，鼻子贪婪地呼吸他美好的味道，右手无意识般地却又无比贪婪地游走在他线条优美的后腰。“嗯，你是真的……你在这里。”

带土目不转睛地看着卡卡西，他很担心对方无法处理自己突然重返人间这一变故，又碍于甫一出现已造成的冲击而踌躇着迟迟未解释。他一直不是个能言善道的人，忍者啊理想啊这些硬要去说倒也不算太难，可放到这种私人场景上……当年他可是把自己对初恋的约会请求带进了坟墓的家伙。啊，对琳的爱，不，更像是幼时的执恋吧，对一样美好事物的投影，现在想起来倒真的是恍如隔世了。似乎从他在异世界见到少年琳的灵魂，由她指引着去往阴间的那一瞬间起，这么多年的执念便都释怀了。而这段无法具体感知长度的时间以来，他自己的灵魂所纠结的，除了过往所犯下的罪孽、所走的错路之外，便要数还留在世间那多多少少仍未了结的牵挂了。他一直不知道那到底是什么，虽然六道仙人也好、琳也好，甚至是那个向来傲得不得了、不拿正眼看他的死老头子圣诞树宇智波斑，都曾数度表示过答案就在带土自己心里。“有这样的牵挂，你是无法自如消散的，更无法转世投胎。它会指引你去你需要去的地方。”六道仙人的灵体默念这句话如同一句禅语，而带土到这时候才知道老仙人果然是不会骗人的。他心下感叹着，更收紧了些怀抱，用下巴抵着怀中人的头顶。

等卡卡西多少平静下来了，带土才重新拉开距离与他对视，为了安抚而一只手托着他的下巴：“是的，我回来了，我真的在这儿，我不是幻术也不是假的，我是宇智波带土，我见过你没带面罩包扎伤口的样子。”还在心里骂过你抢风头逞英雄，其实特别心疼你的伤口。我其实不允许任何除了自己以外的人伤害你，因为只有我才能把握住如何不真正伤害到你。带土用拇指和食指一点点描绘卡卡西精致好看的颧骨，在眼角那一抹泪痕下轻柔地打圈。他保持着与青梅竹马的队友的对视，心里在意着对方那如同受惊的蝶翼般翕动的眼睫：“我回来了，这次我不会走，因为你需要我。”又顿了顿，他稍稍捧起卡卡西的脸，许诺道：“只要你还需要我，我就不会走。”

带土觉得他起码应该给对方足够的时间去处理这些信息，也做好准备面对曾经的暗部精英一系列的盘问。他自己也不是完全清楚事情发生的细节，于是沉着思考起该用怎样的语言解释。出乎他的意料，银发的忍者几乎是片刻间就处理并接受了全部信息，他像是内心早就准备好了听他说出这样的话，或者说是如此发自内心地信任他。小了一圈的手覆盖住他的，手指像琴师那样纤长优雅，触摸起来却透着凉；而男人难得睁大的眼中则写满了热切：“谢谢你，带土。欢迎回来。”我一直在等你回来，我差一点就要放弃了，你不回来我真的不知道该怎么继续下去。我不想再做个稻草人了。这些话卡卡西都没有说出口，他只是握着带土放在他颔边的手，然后把它抓起来，送到嘴边印下一吻。他看着带土，是从未表露出来过的坦诚与认真：“既然你这么说了，我觉得有必要告诉你知道：我一直都需要你。如果不嫌麻烦的话，也一直都会需要你。”

就这样，一直以为自己孤身一人，无牵无挂的宇智波带土，忽然无比清晰地意识到他真的再也走不了了。因为旗木卡卡西在这里，对其他任何一个人而言都是独当一面的超强忍者，是即将接任守护一个村子的四战英雄，他的才华与战力都是全世界数一数二的佼佼者，精明强大勇敢危险；他完美得仿佛一座雕塑，仿佛他从来没有也从来不会需要任何人。但是只有宇智波带土能见到他的这一面，他的脆弱、他的失控，他亮闪闪的泪水，暖不热的指尖与苍白透红的脸蛋。难道还需要更多理由，来将一个被放逐的灵魂牵引回世间吗。

对不起，我再也不会让你受到伤害了。如同交换诺言，带土也亲吻了他的手，然后自然而然地尝试用唇齿进一步过渡他的体温。先是指头，而后是手腕，一路来到肩头、锁骨，把常年隐藏在保护下的娇嫩脖颈也种下自己的痕迹。等他终于来到卡卡西的嘴唇，另一个男人已经喘息得宛如黎明边界上摇摇欲坠的梦。带土环住他从未被他人这样触碰过的敏感身体。已迟了太久，这美梦终于融进了他的怀里。

 

 

“佐助……！我、我是来—唔——我是来谈谈的……”一阵批楞乓啷的扭打声，佐助宽大的家宅中唯独卧室的门窗紧闭，落地窗帘刚被试图掀开一角，又在“哐”的一声碰撞后复又垂下。帘子后很明显有两个激烈动作的身影，而尝试着掀窗帘的一方在一阵可疑地沉闷的液体交换声后明显没那么坚定了。

“别闹，大白痴。有什么好谈的。”佐助一边加深这个迟来了太久、而且又因终末之谷那一战以及漫长的疗养审讯时间而过分诱人的吻，一边用单手格外流畅地解开鸣人的上衣。金发的矮个子在被亲了之后就像被捏住后颈的小猫那样安分了下来，现在只是装模作样地哼哼着抗议，在他手上的拍打简直像是放松按摩那样不成架势。这副不愿服输但内心早已顺服的倔强模样正和佐助的口味，他舔了舔下唇，眼底黑得发亮。“呲啦”一声，忍者服被强行撕开，纽扣四处迸溅。在摸上胸口的樱桃的同时他又饥渴难耐地返上去索求更多吻，这一次持续了更久，唇舌相交到让鸣人发出了许多令人惊喜的、同时也是致命危险的美妙声音。致命主要是因为，佐助一边忙着上下其手一边确定地想，除了他之外不管是谁听见都难逃一死。嗯。“你这个……吊车尾，一天到晚就知道谈话…”他转而攻击鸣人的脖子，在最明显的地方种下印记；积压已久的抱怨同欲望一起破闸而出：“老子在最后那一战就说完了所有要说的话，你他妈的……还装做不懂。”急不可耐，他半使劲地在运动裤下凸起得实在是抢眼的大屁股上打了一掌，心跳被紧接着而来的可口娇喘逼上爆炸边缘。他于是凝结出须佐手臂扳住那张好看得不得了的挂着微微颤动的胡须印记的脸蛋，然后命令对方进一步的行动：“转过去。快。”

“唔唔……佐助，不行……佐助……唔不……”操，不知道他是有心还是无意，眼下木叶战后第一危险人物只知道再被这么撩拨下去可得大事不妙，他自己都不知道自己能干出什么。鸣人双手交握，被佐助拉着高举过头顶按在玻璃上，然后一边被狂乱地索取着亲吻一边被揽住了腰脱下裤子。真是骚得不得了，佐助一边聆听着未曾中断过的美好喘息与实在是更像撒娇的抗议，感觉鼓膜和视神经以及下面的神经一起嗡嗡作响快要炸掉；裤子刚拉下来一半，卡在肥美有弹性的半圆蜜桃臀上沿，前面那已经高挺着开始淌水的小鸣人就迫不及待地跳了出来，而且还在挣扎的过程中恬不知耻地往自己手上蹭。他于是情不自禁地加了点劲又打了新晋情人的屁股几下。

正好趁他分神的这一会儿，鸣人抓紧了机会，赶快抓住自己快要崩断的理智（伪直男）的弦。他放在玻璃上的双手借地之宜，再一次尝试着把窗帘拉开：“不行……佐助你快，哦！”六道仙人啊，他被握住了，佐助这个家伙……不行，他是正直的，他们是好朋友，友谊的小船不能……“你快、停、下，我们、我们把正事谈完！你刚……哦……你刚才说，什么恶霸什么的……呃～”

“闭嘴，除非你想把窗帘拉开了让楼下的村民们看着你被我开苞。”上挑的邪魅语气成功制止了鸣人那不安分的爪子，让他们老老实实继续按在了玻璃上。佐助终于除去了那该死的裤子，他开始在鸣人线条圆润美好却又无比火爆的下半身上种下更多印记，力道控制得比传统观念稍重几分，像他知道对方会喜欢的那样。同时并不影响探讨正事，毕竟对于合格的成年忍者来说多任务处理只是基本素养：“是灭霸，现在说了你也不懂，等弄完我带你去见卡卡西带土他们你就明白了。”分开双腿，佐助伺候着鸣人初次被如此礼遇的前面，然后把他带到床边推倒，从脚踝处拽下裤子。真好看的脚踝……似乎解锁了什么不得了的偏好。

“带土大哥？他怎么会、啊——！……在？……”鸣人此刻远没有那么轻松，他的理智很明显地开始涣散了，他决定再挣扎最后一把：“我们现在、现在就去吧！去找卡卡西老师！”

“咔——”他刚仰起的上身被立刻压了回去，佐助的须佐手臂抵着他的下巴，以刚好能让他被制服又不至于窒息的力度，鸣人说不上来他为什么如此迷恋于寻求这种力度。佐助的眼神充满霸气的征服欲与冷酷的威胁，声音是燃烧着的冰：“现在去？你以为带土现在在忙着干嘛？而且我警告你，吊车尾的，”一边说着，一边把手放到了鸣人绝不敢否认或挣扎的地方，“这是最后一次，如果你再在我的床上喊别的男人的名字……”

鸣人试图翻个小白眼但是失败了，随后就放弃了挣扎。嗯，或者说放弃了起码是完全不能带来快乐的，挣扎吧，暂时。

 

而宇智波的小辈们都会很感谢转生发生的地点各自相距甚远，否则他们就会被迫着见证极其十分不适合见证的一幕，或者说很多幕。语言不足以形容某些创设老辈应征而来后所做的荒唐秽乱之事，让我们快进到集合前一个小时，宇智波斑四仰八叉地躺在初代和二代目的腿上，心跳喘息如紊乱的战鼓：“……一样的，再……做一次。”

……嗯。起码集合后，这一批人将和（另一批一样gay但有可能部分还不自知的）复仇者们一起，拯救这个以及其他许多个世界。

（TBC）


End file.
